Conventional FLASH memory may operate in various operating modes, such as erase, program, and read. During each of these operating modes, the storage cells of the FLASH memory, along with supporting logic, may experience different operating conditions (e.g., voltage levels) associated with each mode. While in one or more of the operating modes, the memory may experience unexpected and unwanted transient conditions that may alter the performance of the memory and/or ultimately cause damage to one or more internal components. The damage, in the worst case, may render the memory inoperable. For example, if a FLASH memory experiences power loss while performing an erase operation, the operating voltages applied to various transistors within the memory may experience permanent physical damage, which may lead to device inoperability. Other similar conditions may also arise that may lead to similar failures in face of a power loss or transient voltage spike, for example, occurring concurrently with the performance of an operation. As such, it may be desirable to detect the occurrence of such conditions and reduce or prevent damage to the memory.